Husband and Wife, Way of Life
by ANNEMARIECULLEN
Summary: Sequel to Sugar and Spice, Everything but Nice! Expect lemons. Read and review please.
1. Prologue

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**Prologue; A Walk To Remember.**

_"I hope you liked the mark I left you.." She laughed._

_I shook my head. "I'll get you back for that.. eventually."_

_"Hmm, we'll see."_

_At that exact moment, I decided to try and get my pay back. I pulled her around to face me, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She surprised me by pushing against me, sending me straight to the ground. Of course I took the fall, which I was more than willing to do. I vowed to never, ever let anything, or anyone hurt Bella Swan again. I intended on keeping my promises. I barely made any, but when I did, I always kept them.. which is why people trusted my word when I promised. But that was nothing when I swore to something. That, my friend, left no escape. When Edward Masen swore, then he swore, a promise couldn't even stand in its shadow. Because it was almost like a threat._

_"I'd say I'm sorry- but I'm not." She kissed my jaw._

_I closed my eyes, and took in as much of her as possible. My hands stayed wrapped tightly around her, she wouldn't dare leave me here, not now at least. "Mmm. I don't mind." I chuckled._

_Bella suddenly rose, straddling my waist, and began stroking my chest. I felt my skin boil under my tuxedo. Why the hell did she have to do this to me? Did she have any damn idea what she was doing to me? What she was makin' me go through? This was torture! Especially when I had already made plans! Fuck! I mentally cursed myself._

_I had the most beautiful woman sitting on top of me, stroking me, touching me, even kissing me. And I was about to go crazy. No one was here to see, or interrupt, and it was so damn tempting. She was so damn tempting. Dammit! She was the death of me. That was a damn fact._

_My hands slided down to her hips, resting against her. I fought back all my urges, everything I wanted to do to her. I couldn't do that to her, not her and now now._

_"Edward." She moaned. She bent back down to me, and kissed my jaw line._

_"Bella- we can't do this." I said as soon as our lips broke apart._

_"Of course we can." She lightly buckled her lips against mine, and I thought I was going to explode. This was a fuckin' joke right?_

_"No- we can't Bella honey, I-.."_

_She immediately pulled away, and frowned._

_I sighed, and I rolled us over, so that I was hoovering above her now. My left hand rested on the ground beside her head, holding up my weight, so I didn't crush her. While my other hand cupped her cheek in my hand._

_"Bella, I don't want to do this now, because I want to marry you first."_

_She looked at me wide-eyed like I had just said somethin' in Spanish, but she quickly recovered and gave me a wide smile._

_"I want to do this right. For once I want to do somethin' right in my life Bella. I want to wait until your all mine. Until every part of you is mine." I kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart, and I know what I want, and when I see it, I reach out and grab it."_

_I snaked my hand under her, cupping her ass. She squeaked in response and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Edward." She smiled._

_"And I you." I smiled down at my angel, even in the dark she managed to just glow. Her hair was fanned out in curls around her against the grass. I felt her hot flesh against me, her heart thumping wildly- I could tell by how her chest was rising and falling.. not that I was starin' or nothin'.._

_I kissed her lips, with the same amount of passion again. My hand snaked up from her tiny bottom, back to her lower back pushing her closer to me._

_When she pulled away to breathe, I kissed her collar bone, letting my lips linger against the warm flesh._

_"Bella- I swear, one day I'm gonna marry you."_

That day came. And when I meant came, it _came_. I remembered that moment in the meadow it like it happened yesterday, rather than a few years ago.

We agreed to get married right after we got out of college. And so, we did. So here we were. August thirteenth.

She walked down that aisle looking like an angel, her face glowing. To imagine that, years ago, there was a hideous bruise there still made me cringe.. Her vail hung over her smiling face, while her hair hung down loosly in soft curls. Her dress was.. amazing. I remembered how my breath caught standing up there. My dad had to whisper _Close your mouth. _to me, looking back at it now, it was kinda funny. I bet I was starring at her bug eyed, like I never saw a girl before. Truth was I never saw a girl _that_beautiful before. And to top that, this girl belonged to me. Bella Marie Masen, my wife.

Of course that perfect moment took months to plan.

The dress!.. The dress!.. The dress!.. That's all I heard, damn Pixie. I was about to take Bella to a nude beach and just marry her there for Christ sakes. Did it really matter? She could've walked down in jeans and a t-shirt, and still manage to leave me breathless. I don't see why girls freak out when it comes to such occasions- not saying Bella did. This was all that devilish Pixie. All her.. and her little accomplice, Rose. Dammit.

Pixie and Rose managed to drag her out shopping for the thing, after bugging her for months. Bella wasn't much of a shopper, she was my simple yet amazing Bella, I loved that about her. That's what I fell in love with. But of course Pixie had to crown herself the wedding planner, and drag Bella and I everywhere making decisions left and right. Like we took it seriously. Come on! When we went to taste some cakes we had a cake fight, thanks to Emmett and Bella. Did I mention that Emmett quit smoking? Probably because he got a new addiction. Rose -cough-.

Yeah, Emmett, Jasper and I were still just as close, if not closer; because of their excited girlfriends, who was brainwashing my fiancee. In the end she was getting a bit excited about it too. But the look on her face when she'd mention our wedding was just.. wow; beautiful. I couldn't help but get just as excited, her excitement was contagious. Even my bro's got excited.

I decided right off the bat to have my father be my best man.. I couldn't dream of choosing between my brothers, they were both equals in my eyes- surprisingly they agreed. It was just a stupid thing, all you'd have to do is stand next to me the whole time. Talking sense to me so I wouldn't pass out at the sight of my gorgeous wife- but other than that it wasn't such a big deal. I don't see any reason to fight over that. My dad happily agreed, and it was settled.

And as for the dress shopping.. One day when Pixie and Rose took my fiance out for another round of endless dressin' rooms. Pixie decided to get a hold of Bella's mom, and bring her along with the dress shopping. Yes, her mother. I remembered how she was bouncing up and down when we told her about our engagement. She flew out here to visit, that's when it all happened. The next thing I knew my mom, and Renee were best friends, and to make it worse Pixie got along with them extremely well. To make it worse, they were all excited about the wedding. So now we had three wedding planners. Three determined wedding planners. Can you say, shit? It's all a long story, I'll explain it later, anyways back to the angel I was talking about.

Yeah, she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life. She walked arm in arm alongside Chief Swan. I remembered how I scanned him to make sure he didn't clip his gun to his suit, thankfully he didn't.. guess he liked me. She was perfect, I don't even know how to describe it, it's like describing heaven or something. Her dress wasn't big and poofy and all that unnecessary fluff. It was just so.. amazing. It hugged all her delicate curves. It was a strapless dress, and it hugged her chest beside her necklace which trailed down her chest, making me wonder.

I had to go tux shopping too, and I hated it. I told Pixie I'd rather wear my leather jacket, but she freaked out on me. _Your not walking down the aisle with a skull on your back, Edward Masen! This is a wedding, not a bike club!_ I had no choice. So I sucked it up, and settled for a suit, with a sapphire blue vest. _Our_ color, Bella's and mine.

I almost got a boner up there, until my elbowed me to get myself together. Staring with my mouth open was worse, but getting excited would've been a problem. I calmed myself down before any damage was done. My dad thought it was hilarious, along with my brothers who just had to sit front row. I glared at them. No pictures were to be taken that moment, I would've killed them, in our meadow if I had to.

Meadow? Yes. We got married in our meadow. Bella insisted that she didn't want to give away its location, but I was the one that pushed it, eventually she agreed. It was the perfect place to get married, and she knew that. Besides, the scenery was beautiful, breath-taking.

I remembered how Charlie kissed her cheek after he pulled the vail away from her face. That's when I really saw just how beautiful she looked. He placed her hand in mine, and I lead her up the alter beside the priest.. who talked for hours.

I didn't listen, I was just staring at the love of my life, with the biggest smile on my face. I must've looked like a jackass, but I didn't care. This was my day. This was my wife. Everyone else can go somewhere.. best if they did, if you get my meaning. We mouthed _I love you's_. I frowned slightly when she started to cry, her tears staining her beautiful face, leaving trails down her blushed cheeks. I would've stroked them away, but I had to hold her hands.

Then the talking came, and I woke up out of my daze, causing our audience to giggle in mused laughter. I've said my vows, as did she.

Then it all started to come down on me, that I was seriously marrying the love of my life. It hit me the moment I slid the ring on her finger.

Ah the ring. I didn't bother with ring shopping. It was my mothers, my biological mothers. I found it in her belongings, and it looked like it would fit perfectly. The moment I proposed to her was the best feeling in my life. Again, like I said- I'll explain that later. Back to the wedding.

She slid the band on my finger and smiled at me through her sniffles. She looked adorable glancing to the priest and back at me. I remembered how she was smiling and giggling. Her nervous chuckles gave me chills up my spine. How did I get stuck with such an angel?

God must've loved me.

I said my I do's, not taking my eyes off Bella. I made her cry even more, I couldn't help being so passionate with the woman I loved. Come on, give me a break. I was whipped.

I remembered how impatient I was. Just waiting for the words of permission to kiss my new bride. But this boring old priest seemed to get a kick out of taking his time. I thought I was going to kick him in the neck. My wife's lips were stained red, and plumped. Just begging me to kiss them.

Then, I got the word.

I didn't go for the ol' peck thing. Dammit, I wrapped my arms around my woman, and pulled her against me, kissing her like her daddy wasn't watching. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and we kissed. Kissed until the priest cleared his throat behind us.

And we turned to face our new life together.

As husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen. I loved the sound of it already. I asked the priest to say it again, and he repeated. Everyone laughed at me, but I didn't care. I loved the sound of it. I think Bella liked the sound of it too because she was blushing and leaning into me as I walked her down the aisle.

We breezed through our reception. It was no surprise that it was amazing. There were tents set up further down the meadow. Two huge ones, connected together.

We shared our first dance together. The song; we didn't do much worrying about. It was just a dance, a dance that would be special no matter what. As long as it wasn't Hannah-mon-weave-face, or so Emmett projected.

But no seriously, we danced to the song I sang to her. The song I got her to dance with me with, back in this meadow back in our highschool days. She leaned into me while I wrapped my arms around her gently swaying to the music, lost in our own world.

Of course- until the song ended and Emmett decided to steal her from me, I got stuck with dancing with Rose again, which brought back memories getting us to laugh the whole entire time.

Alice and her planning possy were too busy mingling and taking pictures, they must've been proud of themselves, because I couldn't thank them enough.

Especially since my mom gave me a very special present. A very un-normal gift. I mean.. I expected a gift card to a home goods store or something but no. She had to be all big and over the top.

Pixie and Rose dragged us out after we said our G_oodbye's_ and _Thank yous_ to our guests. We were heading off to our honeymoon. Our big time one if I may add. Especially with Esme's gift. Bella was going to die when she saw it.

I lead her to the Rolls Royce my dad rented out, and helped her inside.

The fuckin' rice was being chugged at me, I swear. I had to hoover over Bella so nothing would hit her Stupid bitch patched Emmett. So what? Even if he did quit, Jasper and I still called him by that. Sadly, he got used to it, haha.

We waved to our family and friends, and drove off into the night, heading straight towards our honeymoon- still my and everyone else, but Bellas- secret. She was in for a big surprise, as well as I was.

Because I never saw Isle Esme.

I held her close in the car, and she leaned into me.

We've come so far. We were juniors then in a small town high school. We went from formally meeting in Biology.. to being paired up for a lame dance.. to me saving her from her abusive x boyfriend, to me falling in love and marrying my high school sweetheart.

God, as it really been six years?

Nothings really changed for me. I was still the stubborn, over-protective, ass. My fia- _wife_still left me breathless, and hopelessly in love. Pretty much everything was still as perfect and new as it was back then. Except now, it was about to get better with a Mrs. Masen by my side.

**End Prologue.**


	2. Dreams Take Flight

**Disclaimer: Some idea's were taken from Stephanie Meyer's; Breaking Dawn. None of the ideas or characters are mine! Sadly, wish Edward was. **

* * *

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**Dreams Take Flight.**

So here we were. What could I say? I held my _wife_, in my arms, cuddling her close to me. Her dress was fanned out; throughout the small car, at least we had tinted windows, and a closed barrier, the driver was on the other side of the little wall.. so If I wanted to.. I could.._ Thank God,_ Pixie made her wear the wedding dress, otherwise I would've lost control of myself. I still couldn't believe this, it hasn't hit me yet; I was pretty much holding an angel in my arms, an angel who was mine; who belonged to me.

"Mmm.." She she hummed as my fingers traced her blushed cheek, she was on the verge of sleep I could tell. I watched as my lovely bride fought her eyes, just to keep the moment a little longer. The way her head lolled when she caught herself dozing off, was a adorable. I couldn't help but just stare at her, smiling like an idiot.

"Sweetheart, try and stay awake just a little while longer." I kissed her temple. As much as I wanted her to sleep, we had to stop at her house so we could change into something more comfortable.

I pretty much told my mom, mother-in-law, and Pixie that Bella and I would take them out to eat as a thank you, a huge thank you. It didn't cross my mind to actually _pack_for your honeymoon. (Which would last as long as Bella wanted.. hopefully long) So, I was completely shocked when Pixie informed us that she packed everything we could possibly need in the trunk of the Rolls Royce. Apparently we were up and ready to go for the flight too, she packed. I swear, my conscience won't settle with my IOU'S.

But wait, this shit gets better. Pixie even laid out our clothes on Bella's bed! A fuckin' miracle worker. Come to think of it, this wedding would've been a disaster if it weren't for her, or my mom's.. _mom's.._

"I'm.. trying.." She mumbled, as she shook herself awake again. I chuckled, she was still that same stubborn, brown-eyed girl I once knew years ago. The very same one I fell in love with. Ah, I loved the feeling.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. I felt bad.. I knew she wanted to sleep, and I wanted her to.. Ah shit what the hell, right? I'll carry her.. So I began to stroke her back lovingly, attempting to get her to sleep, but she shoved her shoulder against me. "Stop it.." She mumbled. "I know what your trying to do." She hissed. I groaned when she pulled away from me, sitting up straight; fully awake.

"Alright babe.. at least I tried." I chuckled, kissing her neck, she squirmed against me, waking up even more. "Okay, I'm up now." She smiled.

"Good, 'cause we're here."

I reached out passed her and opened the door, cradling her against me. "I could walk you know." She laughed, kicking her feet playfully. I pulled her close to me, loving the warmth of her body pressed against mine. "_Could,_ but you don't have to, never with me." I smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

Bless Pixie, damn! She left the door unlocked, slightly open; waiting for us. My foot kicked the door open, and I walked up the steps, carrying Bella. "You could use a hamburger.. or something." I chuckled, cradeling her close, the scent of her perfume almost made my eyes roll in the back of my head. Rose was probably responsible for that one, she was big with perfume. I remembered how Emmett would bitch about the expensive brands she liked; for her birthday, and Christmas, or whatever.

When we walked into her room, she chuckled. "Aw, Alice!" She smiled, pointing to our clothes which were neatly spread out on her little bed. I grinned, and placed Bella gently to her feet, I didn't want her to loose balance or something, especially in them sexy heels she was wearing.

I walked over to the bed and gathered my clothes, which consisted of a simple pair of jeans, with a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Pixie read my mind.

Bella on the other hand, had an adorable jumpsuit, it was a sapphire blue- my favorite color- on her. I chuckled, beside the small, cute white tank top, was a pair of chocolate Uggz.

"What?" Bella laughed, making her way towards the bed.

"Those." I pointed to the weird pair of 'boots'.

"Shut up, they are so comfortable, Pixie is amazing." She smiled and stroked her boots.

I laughed, and went to walk out of the room, to give her the last of her privacy; because as far as I was concerened, she'd never get dressed alone again.. so I figured I owed that much to her anyways. We both agreed to get married the right way. Besides, I was more strict about the whole virtue thing. There were plenty of occasions were she almost raped me. And plenty of occasions when I almost molested her.

"Wait! Edward?" She called after me, as soon as I set my clothes down on the countertop, in the bathroom.

I walked back, and leaned against her door frame. "Yes, my love?" Her back was to me, the most beautiful pale back I have ever seen. She had the cutest ass ever, and it was mine. Mine, mine mine, I was a greedy bastard.

She turned back to face me, and smiled sheepishly. "Can you help me out of this, please?" Bella pushed her hair over her shoulder, her chin resting on her shoulder. I almost went crazy. I almost took my wife in her childhood bedroom. Ah shit, I didn't change. She must've saw the slight panic on my face.

"Oh no! Just pull the zipper down please." Fuck, _just_. Just, what? Her damn zipper went all the way down to her lower back. How was I going to control myself?!

"Ye-yeah." I walked forward, and she smiled turning around, her back to me. Which was good I guess, if I would've glanced at that angelic face, then I really would've lost it.

My fingers traced down the corset lining of her dress, as I gently tugged the zipper downward; her scent hitting my nose, making my nostrils flare. Tempting, tempting, tempting.

"Thank you." She smiled, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Meet me downstairs when your done." I managed to say, how I don't know. I slowly moved away from her, and made my way back to the door frame, to face my angel.

"Don't take _too_long Mrs. Masen." I smiled.

"Won't think twice about it."She laughed, turning around fumbling with her clothes, still in a un-zipped dress. At least Pixie didn't make her wear anything too.. sexy under that wedding gown.. but who knows, she could surprise me.. We both didn't know what was in our suitcases.

When I finished getting dressed, I found myself waiting at the foot of the stairs. I couldn't wait to see my angel walk down, and trip on the last step, letting me catch her; and have her breath skid.

Then, she emerged, looking unbelievable. Her hair was thrown up in a simple pony tail, letting her long brown hair fall down in curls. The ends of her pants were tucked into them Uggz.. and it looked quite cute, ain't gonna lie. And her sweatshirt was zipped up, revealing a little of her cleavage. Such a modest yet aganizingly sexy look.

"Beautiful." I said when she tripped into my arms; and of course like all my other predictions, she blushed.

"Come on, Mrs. Masen." I guided her out the door, back to the Rolls Royce.

Yeah, so my parents had a little- okay _alot _of money. Which they worked very hard for, to earn. They always wanted to give me money, or offer to pay for things.. but I settled with them paying for my schooling, that was more than enough. Did I just say schooling? I believe I did. I graduated high school on honor roll, thanks to my amazing girlfriend, who tutored me. If it wasn't for her adorable scolding-at my lack of paying attention to our homework, because of the angel who helped me- then I never would've passed. Never in my dreams.

Here I was. Dr. Masen. Isn' that fucken' hilarious? Me? A Doctor? That's a joke right? Well not really, I actually liked it. Especially my job, that I recently been hired to. It kinda pissed me off how Emmett would refer to me as 'Dr. Jerkoff' Fuckin' bastard.

Bella, on the other hand, loved children. Absolutely adored them. As planned, she was currently working at a daycare, she was a teacher for the terrible two's. How my wife had patience for such little monsters was beyond my imagining. But hey- she loved her job, and I loved her. So it all worked out.

We were happy with ourselves. I thanked her numerous times for getting my life together, but she always said that if I'd have to thank anyone, it'd be myself. Because _I_was the one who chose to change, and she was just my inspiration.

_I _paid for the amazing wedding. I was pretty well on my feet too.. I lived at home until now, and I've aquired a shitload of money.

Just think about it. No bills, no loans, no mortgage.. barely anything big really, nothing but my heavy duty check every Friday. So hey- I bought us a house.

Yes, I said it. I. Bought. Us. A. House. Of course, everyone knew but Bella. I got it about six months ago, and all the major work was done, at least. My family and friends were gonna put the finishing touches on it while we were honeymooning. _That's_ why I hoped Bella would want to stay long, so the home could get finished.

Ah the home. It was perfect. Not too big, where you have rooms you don't know what to do with- or too small where you cant do anything. It was just right. It was a ranch house, towards the rural area of Forks, Washington. Only a few minutes away from my house. It had plenty of land, and plenty of privacy. The house was a light brown color, with some stone siding. It had three bed-rooms, two baths, a dining room, living room, and a decent sized kitchen.

It was kinda funny.. I didn't have the sense to _pack_ for a honeymoon. But I had remembered to buy a home, without Bella's knowledge. Man, was I weird.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella interrupted my thoughts. _Woah_, we were already being driven away, with her conveniently seated in my lap, with my arms around her.

"You." I nuzzled my nose along her jaw line, claiming her lips shortly after. Her sweet plump lips still amazed me, after all these years. I still felt my heartbeat flutter.. I knew I always would. She was a damn angel, who married a biker.

Dammit, I was a lucky man.

"Don't you get bored of that?" Her voice was a whisper. She turned to face me, her doe brown eyes pretty much sparkling at me, slightly twitching. Sleep was about to take over her once again, I could tell.

"Nope. Sorry." I grinned.

"Hmph." She yawned, and snuggled close to me, her feet rested up on the seats. My hands stroke her back lovingly, lulling her to sleep, just like it always did.

"Sleep love. I'll wake you when we get there, I promise." I kissed her hair.

I didn't blame her for being so exhausted, I mean _everyone_just had to dance with the beautiful bride. After they all got their fair share of just one dance, I stole her for the entire night, dancing for hours. It was the best night ever. I bet I made her dance until her feet hurt, in them stupid, sexy heels.

"Mkay." She kissed my throat, and I began to feel her breathing deepen, and slow at the same time. Poor Bella, she must've been exhausted.

Throughout the whole ride there, I cradled my beautiful bride in my arms; stroking, and caressing her skin. She was so soft, and it still amazed me. My fingers trailed down her small back, stroking her gently. I grinned when she'd snuggle herself deeper into my chest, I loved how she smiled in her sleep. Was she dreaming of me? Maybe.

I sighed when the airport appeared alongside the highway, that would mean that my angel would have to leave my arms. I decided to wake Bella much to my disappointment, just so she wouldn't be sleep struck. I hated to do so.. I wanted to just carry her in my arms, everywhere, but society had to be all strict and shit. The people at the airport would probably think I drugged her or something, you know how it is. Oh well. I'll carry her everywhere else, I'd make it up to her. (Perverts, yeah, I know what came up in your mind. Don't deny it.. 'cause I wont.. I wouldn't mind that either.)

"Bella, love." I stroke her cheek gently, lightly kissing her plump lips. "We're here." I felt her stir against me, her eyes squinting. I grinned when her big beautiful doe-brown eyes opened up, and took their first gaze at me. From that moment I wanted to be the one she first sees when she awakes. That I, wanted to be the one to watch her awake. I promised myself at that exact moment.

She yawned, and smiled up at me. "We're here love." I said as she pulled herself up, I wrapped my arms around her waist, settling her in my lap. We were currently exiting off the highway, entering the airports lots. "Mmm, so are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, her back resting against my chest.

I shook my head. "Not a chance love. But you'll love it, I promise." I kissed the crook of her neck, and she giggled. "But I'll find out anyways when we're in line." She turned to face me, smiling widely.

I smirked, and she gave me a confused look. "No love, I planned this part out.." Yeah, I actually _thought_about this part, without Pixie's help. "I brought my Ipod, I hope you like Muse." I had tons of their songs on my Ipod, especially since I was able to relate so well to them.

She giggled, and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Edward. If you say so." She turned and leaned back against my chest, gazing out the window. I smiled and followed her stare towards the large airplanes. Did I mention I got first class tickets? Only the best for my wife.

When we were dropped off, I made sure to give a stern tip to our driver, thanking him once again. "No- Bella, stop." I said, placing the luggage's on the rolling cart, no way was my wife going to carry these heavy things. Especially her suitcase. What the fuck did Pixie pack? Bricks? Stones? Concrete?We didn't have alot, just two big ones. A pink one for Bella. (Pixie's idea.) And a black one for me. (MY idea.) Bella always found the need to help me or something as we made our way through the process.

I found it cute when Bella argued with me to let her push the luggage cart. Even if she wanted to, it was too damn heavy for her little cute self to push it anyways.. So, we settled on this, she'd push, and so would I. My arms were on either side of hers, as I too; pushed the cart from behind her. And of course, _I _did all the work.

"I like this." She giggled. "Hm?" I asked, leaning into her, pressing my lips against her earlobe. "I like this." She repeated. "Oh, me too sweetheart.. but I don't like how them guys are checking my wife out." I glared at the college kids.

She laughed, and rolled her eyes after she turned to kiss me deeply, right in front of those scumbags. Ah, I loved my wife.

"Finally." Bella said, leaning into me; my arm wrapped around her shoulder as we walked away from dropping off our luggage. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist guiding her towards our flights waiting area.

I took a seat down, and Bella did the same, but I pulled her into my lap before she sat down. "Umph." She yelped as she stumbled into my lap. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Someones rough." She turned and smiled at me. "You have no idea, babe." She blushed the most beautiful shade of red I ever saw.

"Put these on please." I smiled, pulling the little black Ipod out of my pocket, handing it to her. "Do I have to?" She pouted. "Yes. Don't give me that damn pout, you know what it does to me sweetheart." She sighed, and replied. "Fine."

The stewardist called out flight aboard, and I was thankful for the Ipod idea. My sweet Bella heard nothing. Ha, I was such a smartass.. for once. I shook her gently, and she jumped. "What?" She said loudly. "It's time to go." I smiled. "What?" She asked again. I sighed and gently pulled the small white headphones out of her ears. "Time to go." I laughed. "Oh!" She jumped and tucked the Ipod into my front pocket. "Okay! I'm ready!" She laughed scrambling to her feet. She took my hand and dragged me behind her.

She was giggling the whole way, as we walked through the small tunnel, leading us to our flight. Her hand was in mine, and I laced my fingers around hers. "I love you." I smiled. To see her so happy, made my heart sing. "I love you more." She smiled sweetly.

We walked aboard and greeted the stewardist's, who looked like their faces were hurting from smiling so damn much. "Where do you think your going?" I laughed, tugging her back towards me, with our laced fingers. She gave me a confused look, and I pulled out our tickets. "First class babe." I winked.

"Edward!" She hissed. "Why did you?-"

I pulled her with me, to our seats. "I don't want to hear it. Only the best for you love." I picked her up, and placed her into the window seat, and I took a seat beside her. I turned to face her, and she looked like she was about to cry. Ugh, girls.

"Don't cry." I whispered, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. She chuckled hoarsely, and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry.. look at me crying." She sighed, and looked up at me, her eyes on mine. "I love you.. thank you.. for everything." She smiled warmly. I didn't say anything, I let my lips do the talking. "I want to make all your dreams come true." I whispered when I pulled away. My fingers stroked her cheek and she leaned into my touch smiling.

The flight went by rather quickly, throughout the whole entire time I was flirting with my wife, and giving death glares to assholes who took a glance at her. I loved it when the seat belt sign went off, that's when I pulled my wife into my lap, letting her sleep in my arms.

I made her listen to my Ipod when the announcement of our landing came on, and once again, she heard nothing; and I smirked to myself. Smart, smart, smart.

"Bella.. if you keep doing that, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and-" I sighed. It was the fifth time she was touching me.. seductively as we walked to retrieve our luggage. "And?" She smirked. "Stop." I hissed. I felt the bulge in my pants tighten. Shit.. At least it wasn't that bad.

"Let me push please." She smiled, pushing the cart with great effort. I laughed and stood behind her again, _me_ doing all the pushing. "You know why your doing this." I kissed her neck. "I don't know what your talking about." She said as she laid her back into my chest. "I think you do." I said, pushing back against her. I think she let out a small moan.

Only a few more hours..

"Edward you've got to be joking." She came to a halt outside, and her eye's widened; when she caught the sight of a black, limousine, with the driver holding a sign saying 'Mr. and Mrs. Masen'. Oh I liked that, liked that alot. That had to be Pixie's idea or something, 'cause I didn't plan that part, the sign thing.

I smiled handing our cart to the driver as he packed in our luggage while I helped Bella hop into the car. "You can sleep now, if you'd like." I whispered into her ear, as we were a few minutes into the highway. She was cuddled into my chest while sitting on my lap. "Mhm.." She was already half sleep, and I barely noticed. I kissed the top of her head, and smiled. "I won't wake you until we get there." I whispered. I had every intention of carrying my bride. I owed her.

The drive went by fast, just like the plane ride. Time seemed to speed by when I was with Bella, and I was thankful for that. I had no type of patience to travel like this. None whatsoever.

I told the driver to park right by the dock, so I could load our luggage onto the boat, and come to retrieve Bella afterwords. He agreed, helping me load the boat. _That_ was Rose's and Emmett's idea, I had yet to thank them for the millionth time.

I took her up in my arms, and thanked the driver in my whispers, and he drove away. No one was on the dock, except for us. It was late in the evening already, probably ten o'clock. I kissed my wife's nose, placing her gently on the side bench, wrapping a blanket around her. The blanket was my mom's idea, she knew Bella liked blankets to snuggle in. Personally I'd rather be her blanket, but hey, apparently it 'wasn't the same'. Whatever. She had her damn blanket.

I drove off into the night, which was quite peaceful. The crickets chirping, the water treading around us, the quiet purr of the boats engine. The only thing I had to follow was the boats GPS system. I had no fuckin' idea where this little island was. All I knew was there was a mansion on it, from what my dad described, and a private lake, under the beautiful moonlight- that's what mom said.

I drove for about another half hour, or so. I was about to give up with this shit, until I spotted it.

Isle Esme. It had to be it, my GPS was beeping like crazy. My breath caught in my throat. It was the most beautiful gift ever. My parents must've loved me.. asshole or not.

I almost woke Bella up right then and there, but I decided to let her get the remaining few minutes of sleep. She'd definantly would need it when I was through with her. The dock was right in front of me, and I parked along the side, tieing up the boat in the process.

I quickly hopped out with the luggages at hand, and I decided to head in quickly first myself, before retrieving Bella. Like I said, I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible.. I ran quickly, afraid she'd wake up, and worry.. Shit, I wasn't thinking about that until I was already at the house.

I quickly fumbled for the keys, and when I finally found the right one, I ran into the house, turning on lights as I did. I had no idea where our room was.. but I managed to find it after a couple tries, upstairs. I didn't bother to pause and admire the room, I had a wife to get back to. I just threw the suitcases into the corner, and ran back out to my wife.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief. The beautiful angel was still fast asleep. I hopped onto the boat, and quietly lifted her petite body in my arms, cradling her into my chest. She smiled in her sleep, and snuggled, buying her face into my chest.

I made sure to slowly exit the boat, so I wouldn't drop her. I smiled at her as I walked up the boardwalk towards the beautiful light-of-a-house, that was ours as long as we liked. (Hopefully long.)

She started to stirr in my arms. "Edward?" she asked, I saw in the dark how she opened her eyes slightly alarmed. "I'm here sweetheart. We're here." I chanted twice, until she took in her surroundings.

"Okay." She perked up a few moments later, as we were walking along the front lawn. Her arms went around my neck, and kissed my cheek. I think my heart stopped for a good minute or two.

I smile when we reached the front door, that I managed to leave half open. "Welcome home sweetheart." I looked at her and smiled lovingly. "Your my home, Edward." She whispered. I couldn't help but kiss her right then and there. The taste of her sweetness against mine. Isabella Marie Masen- mine forever.

With that said, her small foot kicked open the door, her lips never leaving mine.

I walked inside, kicking the door to a slamming close behind me. I walked carefully, leading my wife up the stairs. I kissed her all over, as she did me. My lips grazing everything, and anything they touched. Her nose, her jaw, neck, nose, cheek.. beautiful plump, red lips.

She pulled away from my lips when I paused to the doorway of our dark bedroom, damn lighting. It was like sex light or something, I don't fucken know. She smiled at me, and kissed my chin. "Make me yours Edward."

I gave her a passionate chaste kiss, having it last long enough to let her know hoq much I loved her. I walked slowly over towards the bed, that had white sheets from what I could make out in the dim light.

I gently crawled onto the bed, with her still in my arms. I kissed her while I placed her down gently on her back, having me hoover above her.

I looked down on my beautiful bride, and smiled hugely. Suddenly, all the slight nervousness, and worries melted away, and I think hers did too as we gazed at each other, lost in stares.

I was the first to speak. "I love you Isabella Marie Masen." I whispered against her lips. "And I you." Her fingers ran through my hair.

I swore to myself that tonight, I'd make all our dreams come true.

* * *

**A/N: Don't be quick to ask questions, I'm sure they'll be answered in future chapters. Hope you guys like it.. lol.**


	3. Yours Forever

**Disclaimer: Some idea's were taken from Stephanie Meyer's; Breaking Dawn. None of the ideas or characters are mine! Sadly, wish Edward was. **

* * *

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**Yours Forever.**

I smiled down at my wife, wrapping my arms around her lower back pulling her close to me. It still amazed me how her perfect little body fit so perfectly in my arms. She was sent from heaven to me. I still couldn't believe it.

"You'll like what Rose made me wear." She mumbled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Mmm.." I always like what you wear." I traced my nose along her jawline, placing kisses everywhere. She was so soft, so sweet. She was amazing.

"No I mean, you'll _like _it." She giggled, wrapping her legs around my waist.

My eyes widened at what she actually meant, and I smirked. "Babe.." I trailed off grinning. "What?" She giggled, that beautiful blush appeared on her soft cheeks. Beautiful.

I shook my head, and pressed myself against her. "Your dangerous." I gave her a chaste kiss. "Most dangerous girl I've ever met." I sighed, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes. Damn, those big beautiful doe-brown eyes. They still hypnotized me. "I am not." She blushed, playfully shoving my shoulder. "You defiantly are, and it's all my fault. I corrupted you sweetheart." I let my hand trail up her leg, stroking her thigh, she moaned slightly. "You made me strong, Edward." She smiled up at me sweetly, stroking my cheek. "Please, don't ever say that." She cupped my cheek in her small hand. "I love you." She grinned.

"I love you more. _Mrs._ Masen." I tugged gently on the waistband of her sweatpants, and I was smug to know she didn't even notice. "You _really_ like the sound of it, don't you?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you miss your last name or nothin', you know you like mine better." I teased her, slowly pulling down her pants. She squeaked and caught up with my actions; lifting her hips up.

"Mmm." I said pulling down her pants, tossing them off to the side. "Your so damn sexy, do you know that?" White lace panties. Are you fucking joking? I sighed, I felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head. "_Yes.."_ I groaned taking in all of her beauty. Finally. I waited years to do this to her, my wife. "Do you?" I pressed, when she didnt speak. I kissed her soft flesh, before looking back up at her.

She shook her head, and I smirked. "Well.." I sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to show you then, huh?" I kissed her neck, tickling her as she squirmed under me. "Edward.." She giggled. "Mmm. Your gonna say my name alot tonight." My voice dropped octaves lower. My hands darted to her hoodie, nearly ripping it off. "Edward.." She sighed. "That's right sweetheart." I smiled. I already had her saying my name in pleasure.. and I was no where near 'started'. This defiantly boosted my ego, but then again.. I've been told I was good.. far too good..

My hands trailed up her shirt, stroking the delicate flesh that was there. I slowly tugged on the hem of her shirt, and she curled up against me, allowing me to pull it over her head. I took a sharp breath, as she bounced her back, back against the sheets. "Beautiful.." _Damn.. she matches. Oh shit. I cant wait anymore._

I felt the burning bulge in my pants. "Your over dressed." She groaned. "Help me out." I whispered, kissing her nose. She nodded sternly, and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it off to the side. "I always thought you had the _sexiest_ body." She whimpered, stroking my abs. I shivered involuntarily to her touch, her soft fingers stroking my flesh. Amazing. The most amazing feeling ever.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "You know it's true." She hissed, shoving my shoulder. I rolled over, allowing her to stradle my waist. Most amazing view ever, I probably looked like a little kid in a candy store. My face hurt from smiling so damn much. "What are you smiling at hm?" She gently grounded her hips against mine, and I thought I was going to throw her against the wall and take her there. I sighed heavily, biting my lip. I bet my teeth almost pierced through the flesh.

"My gorgeous wife." My fingers traced up her arm, up to her bra strap, gently pulling it over her shoulder. "So what, I'm a trophy wife now?" She smiled, pulling her other strap over her shoulder. I nodded. "I'll be showing you off alot, get used to it." My hands trailed behind her back, unclasping her bra, throwing it somewhere.. wherever. I wasn't paying attention. I gasped at the sight of her. "Gorgeous." I kissed her sensitive flesh. "Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous." I kissed them again.

"Edward.." She moaned, buckling her lips against mine. My eyes widened at the instant friction. Thats when I knew, I couldn't wait anymore. Seriously, I couldn't. "Bella." I hissed. She smiled and began unzipping my jeans, pulling them down along with my boxers. "Now _your_ the one overdressed." I rolled over, hoovering above her in all my glory, I smirked at the blush on her cheeks. _Wow._ I made out the shape of her lips as she took me in. She looked at me confused and followed my gaze down to her panties. "Oh.." She whispered.

My hand stroked her inner thigh, and she moaned. "Edward, please.." I smirked, my fingers curling around the waistband. "Tell me what you want Bella." I pulled her panties down with on hand, while my other stroked her chest. "I want you now, please.." She gasped. I smelt her arousal and grinned. To know that _I _was doing that to her made my heart sing.

I kissed her swollen lips, trailing my way down to her womanhood. She gasped, as I gently spread her legs, guiding them to be wrapped around my waist, and she followed. "Edward.. you don't have to-" I kissed her center, and she gasped. "I want to." I whispered into her delicate flesh. I tasted her, and all of her. So fucking sweet, I couldn't get enough of her. I stroked and licked my way inside her, my hand stroked her bundle of nerves causing her to squirm. I forcefully pushed her hips down holding her down, smirking; while I entered a finger inside her.

"Edward.." She moaned., buckling her hips against my mouth. "Mmm Bella. That's it baby." I began moving my fingers inside her, slowly inserting another, pumping her. "Come for me sweetheart." I kissed her navel. "Edward.." She moaned, throwing her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. I pumped into her faster, and pinched her bundle of nerves, sending her off the walls. "Edward!" I kissed her center as she came against my lips. I licked her, and slowly removed my fingers.

"Edward.. please I cant wait anymore.." She whimpered, biting her lip. I smirked and gave a trail of kisses, as my lips met back up against hers. "See how good you taste? I whispered against her lips. "Edward.." She wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, pulling me against her.

I felt the warmth of her entrance against me, and I grinned. I positioned myself above her, hoisting my hands on either side of her face hoisting my weight. "I love you so much, I want to make you feel good." I kissed her forehead. "You always make me feel good." She whispered. I stole one more quick glance at her beautiful body.. to think I was missing out on this for six years?! For six years _this_ was under a bikini, or a dress.. or any type of clothing at all?

Man I was crazy. Crazy with stupid morals.. no matter how much I owed it to myself.

I pulled myself closer to Bella, and gave her a passionate kiss before I slowly entered her. She was a virgin, so I knew it'd be painful.. But I couldn't help but feel bad. I wished that I would've waited.. that I too, could share this moment with her. I guess it was safe to say that I regretted loosing my virginity before marriage. And no, Jessica was not my first.. My first time was special though.. it was with an x girlfriend of mine, Tanya. Way back, I think freshmen year, if not the summer of eighth grade. How sad.. I didn't even know when.. No wait, yeah- it was the summer when I was going into my sophomore year. Yeah- Tanya. Ok nevermind, I remember now.

But I knew that it wouldn't be nearly as special as this was right now- with Bella.. as far as I was concerned it wasn't even special, no it wasn't.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, for multiple reasons. I drew my attention back down to her kissing her lips softly. She winced slightly, biting her bottom lip. "I'm fine. Just wait bit." She smiled. "Of course sweetheart." I stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "I wish..." I struggled, I couldn't find the words to say this. "What, Edward?" She whispered, I shook my head. I sighed heavily before speaking. "I wish I could give myself to you, like you are to me right now.." She looked at me. She was too good for me. She smiled apologetically, and smiled at me. "You have given yourself to me, Edward." She smiled.

I shook my head disagreeing. "No- listen to me." She grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at her. "Listen to me." She hissed. "You trust me.." I nodded as she spoke. "With my life." I added, she smiled. "You told me things you've never told anyone.." She smiled, stroking my cheek. "And you let me in.." She sighed. "You let me love you." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her, inches from her lips. "You _have_ given yourself to me Edward." She gave me a short kiss, and she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Make me yours." She whispered hoarsely.

"Your perfect. Fucking perfect. I love you." I kissed her face all over, and she giggled under me, sending new vibrations through us. "Edward.." She moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around me. I groaned, I couldn't wait anymore either.

My lips crashed down to hers and I pulled my bride's body close, deepening the kiss as I drew the smaller body tight against me. I slipped my arms around her waist, stroking her back, and she cringed against me, moaning. Her fingers went from my neck to my hair, running her fingers through it.

I slipped my hand away from her waist and began stroking her gorgeous body. From her collarbones, to the valley between her breasts, down to her abdomen. I stroked back and forth, kneading and caressing her breasts as I did so. "Edward.. please.. _don't_ stop." She panted, her face wincing. I smirked and kissed each of her erected peaks. "I don't, not anytime soon at least." I whispered against her flesh.

I began thrusting inside of her, slowly. I didn't want to hurt her.. at least not yet, there would be _plenty_ of time for that later. After all this was just a honeymoon..

"Edward!" She hissed, at me. Her body.. I mean _wow_ her body. It was amazing, so beautiful... so distracting.. I couldn't help myself. Could you blame me? Didn't think so. I was literally drooling. No seriously, I was. Heh..

I moved faster inside her, pumping her at a steady speed, that was pleasurable for the both of us. "Oh Edward!" She whimpered, raking her fingers up and down my back. "That's right sweetheart, say my name." I whispered against her ear. I bit her earlobe gritting it in between my teeth, making her shriek. "Edward!" She was orgasming now, she was close to coming.

I continued thrusting into her, as my end drew near. "Come for me Isabella. Baby.." I groaned, her walls tightened around me, and her legs shook around my waist, she was close. "Edward!.. Oh God, Edward!" She slammed her head into my shoulder and ran her teeth against my flesh. _God, she's so fucking sexy._

_"EDWARD!"_ She screamed, slamming her back on the sheets. I gave my last thrust before releasing inside her. "Oh Edward.." She sighed breathless. I slowly slid out of her, and laid down beside her, pulling her to my chest. "Your amazing." I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Your... I mean that was.. _wow_." She sighed. I coaxed her chin up to meet my gaze to find her blushing. "Your adorable, you know that babe?" I chuckled kissing both blush stains on her cheek.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around my torso. "As much as I'd like to.. again-" She yawned, snuggling closer to me. I smiled and interrupted her. "No babe, it's been a long trip, get some sleep." In other words.. _Get some sleep, because you'll wake up to round two in the morning._

"Hey, Edward?" She murmured. "Yeah hunny?" My fingers stroked her bare shoulder, the way she fit into my arms was amazing.. Even after all these years, I still couldn't believe it, how perfect she was for me. An angel. I couldn't comprehend any of it. I was a lucky bastard. "If I.. in my sleep.." She looked up at me, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Never mind." She put her head back down on my chest, embarrassed. I hated it when she did that.

"Aw come on Bella, you can tell me." I whispered, stroking her back. "Well.. if I have one of _those_ dreams, make it come true." I knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.. those erotic dreams she'd have when I used to sleep over her house back in our high school days.. man those were fucking torturous.. but hey I never complained. "Are you sure?" I chuckled, she had to be joking, if not it was the sleep that was talking, not her. "Yes, and I'm serious too." She sighed. "I'd love to wake up to you that way." I sighed, I was kinda tired to I guess, or maybe I was because of her scent. It was like making me fall asleep, it was the sweetest floral smell ever. I loved it. "If that what you want." I shrugged. "I will always want you." She hummed, her breathing deepened, and I too slowly closed my eyes.

I held Bella close to me as we slept. I laid flat on my back, while her head rested on my chest. The way her arm wrapped around my torso was amazing, even though I'd much rather hold her in _my_ arms but whatever makes her happy, makes me happy. I was happy.

My dreams were about her, of course. They always were. But my reality was better, so I guess I looked at dreams to make the time go by, until I'd awake to see my love again. But at least, from now on, until the end of eternity, I'd get to sleep with the love of my existence in my arms. And that was good enough for me.

"Edward.." I felt a soft breeze on my lips, they were _her_ lips, inches from mine. I groaned, and threw my arm over my face. I wasn't really a morning person, never was. I felt her straddling my waist _under_ the covers, and I instantly woke up. I threw my arm away from my shoulder, having both of my arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning Edward." She gave me a chaste kiss. "How long have you been up.. without me?" My voice was thick, and hoarse. "It doesn't matter." That meant an hour or so.. "You looked too peaceful, I thought you were dead." She smiled, leaning her bare chest against mine.

I chuckled, and stroked her back gently, and she sighed content. "That feels so good." She stayed straddled on me while laying her head down on my chest. "I wasn't finished making you feel good last night, love." I teased her, kissing her head. "Well.. it's only-" Bella lifted her head off my chest and glanced over at the clock. "seven in the morning.." She trailed off biting her lip. "Bella." I growled. "How long have you been up?" She sighed, and looked at me from under her lashes. "Six, maybe five thirty.. I don't know.." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella.. you should go back to sleep.." She chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "I was perfectly fine watching you sleep Edward, and besides.. I doubt that you would want me to fall asleep.."

I looked at her. "What's that smirk for?" I tapped her nose, and she bit her lip, her cheeks puffed out, like she was holding back her laughter. "Your stabbing me Edward." She bursted out laughing, and buried her face into my chest. It took me a second to realize what she was referring to. _OH- stabbing._

"Are you laughing at me, Mrs. Masen?" I growled. I rolled us over, letting me look down at my giggling angel. "No, not at all, my love." She cooed. "Liar." I gave her an Eskimo kiss, then I began kissing her face and tickling her all over. "Stop Edward!" She laughed. "Please!" She squirmed under me. "Where do you think your going?" I growled when she crawled under my arm, pulling the bedsheets with her; wrapping it around her. "Away!" She laughed, running out the room.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to play along with her game. Before I darted out of the room after her, I picked up my boxers and pulled them on. "Where are you babe? I miss you!" I chuckled storming down the hallways, I heard her muffled laughter echo throughout the house. "Bella?" I asked, walking into the living room. "Boo!" Bella jumped infront of me, in the door frame. I jumped back smiling. "There's my angel." I walked forward with my arms held out; attempting to wrap my arms around her waist- but she moved back. "Don't ever leave me again." I smirked taking a step forward.

She giggled and turned to run, but she tripped on her bed dress, and I ran forward catching her. Bella shrieked with laughter as we crashed onto the sofa. "I told you I'd catch you when you'd fall." I kissed her cheek. "Mmm." Bella smiled. "Come back to bed.. please?" I buried my face into her neck, causing her to giggle. I placed a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck back up to her lips. "Please?" I whispered, and she nodded.

I grinned and stood, kneeling over snaking my arm under her knees, and my other around her, hoisting her up in my arms. "I could walk you know." She said the very same exact words as she said back when we were in high school, I grinned at the memory. I decided to answer that statement the same way I answered six years ago. "Could my love, _could._" I cooed.

Her back bounced against the mattress and she giggled. "Ah, Edward.. I hope it's always like this." She wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. I loved it when she did that. I smiled down at her, my gaze drowned into her deep brown orbs. "You won't get bored of this?" I teased. "Never." She shook her head quickly. "Good." I kissed her softly, when I pulled away I answered; "Because, with me, it's always going to be like this." God I fucking loved this woman. I stroked her cheek. I instantly wondered what Jacob Black was up to.. it's been a while since we last seen him- okay not a while.. at the wedding..

_"Jacob!" Bella smiled widely, after Mike Newton and Jess Stanley gave us their forms of congratulations, they got engaged just recently. Bella was to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, and I a groom, or so Jess said.  
_

_"Hi Bella.." My arm stayed wrapped tightly around her waist. I still had a little grudge against this guy.. but then again, if he didn't screw up, I wouldn't have gotten this angel. Oh well, his loss; my gain.  
_

_Of course Bella had to be a kind soul, I envied her for that. She always said 'He's changed Edward.. he's different now.. he made a mistake' Whatever. I didn't have a problem with Jacob Black, I had a problem with the monster inside of him that hit my wife years ago. Bella kept in touch with him over the years, they spoke once in a while. Usually catching up on things on the phone, or just talking about his anger management programs and his treatment. Jacob moved away a few days after the incident, and he had just recently moved back home to La Push after finishing collegee. _

_I know.. treatment doesn't last six years. But Jacob went to college, since Bella didn't press any charges on the assault. And he wanted to get away I suppose, who could blame him? I wasn't exactly sure where he went, or what he studied, but I knew he was out of state, and bought himself a condo or something. What I did know, was that he had just recently started his career, which was to begin back here, in Forks. So he recently just moved back. I was happy for him._

_He held his hand out to me, and I shook it, smiling at him. "Thank you for coming Jacob." I let my noble side take over, he nodded and returned his attention to my Bella. Bella Masen. Damn, I'd never get bored of that. I considered it my reassurance that this woman belonged to me._

_Bella pulled his hand into her, ignoring the hand shake gesture; and instead she gave him a tight hug. "I'm so happy you came." He hugged her and patted her back. "I'm happy to be here." _

_I know- before you say anything. Get over it Edward, it happened years ago.. Yeah okay, so it did? Big fuckin' deal. Time doesn't label a person good or bad. Just means you haven't spoken to them- but sadly we did speak to Jacob, well Bella did. _

_He got help. And he changed. And I hated to admit it._

_And now, as if it was a sign from God himself; Bella and Jacob were good friends I guess, or more so on good terms. And for that she was happy, and like I said. Whatever makes her happy, made me happy. So, dammit, I was happy._

_"I'm really glad you came." I said sincerely. I meant it. "Thank you for inviting me Edward." He smiled in return, and I nodded. "It's good to see you guys. Congratulations once again." He shook my hand, and Bella hugged him again._

Bella woke me out of my daze. "Kiss me you pansy." She rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am!" I chuckled softly before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. "Mmm, round two, now, please." She smirked. "I don't know if you could handle it.. aren't you sore from last night?" I teased. "Is that a challenge, my dear husband?" She cooed, shoving my shoulder. I nodded. "Now it is." I chuckled. "Well.. I don't want to do anything else on our honeymoon then be with you, Edward.." She whispered. I kissed her nose, and smiled. "Me too love." I stroked her cheek; "How's about that challenge hm?"

"I refuse to participate in such" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aw come on babe, it's only sex." I smirked, and continued. "First one to get tired, looses." I kissed her collarbone. She shook her head. "Edward.. we cant just .. _stay_ in this bed.." She trailed off, her eyes widening. I chuckled, she looked so cute when she did that. "No, no! My love, we can move around." I winked. "Well.. what I mean is we don't have to stay in here.." She chuckled and pushed me off her, climbing off the bed. "I don't think so." She teased. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "Come on babe... look at what your doing to me.." I didn't realize my whining had _two_ meanings, until I followed Bella's gaze. _Great.._

She giggled, and flung her hair over her shoulder. "You cant handle me anyways.." I sighed dramatically. _Let the bait sit there.._

She gasped and turned around folding her arms across her chest. "That's it!" She stomped her foot. "Your going down! I'll show you where to put that ego of yours, Dr. Jerkoff." She growled playfully. "Dr. Jerkoff?" I smirked, getting off the bed walking over towards her. "Damn right!" She hissed. My little Bella, I've taught her well..

"This is only lasting for today!" She pointed her finger into my chest. "I'm not going to hump around like an animal." I chuckled, and wrapped my arms around my ranting wife. "Okay sweetheart. Lets see its- eight o'clock right now.. so until eight o'clock tonight; sounds fair?" I kissed her head. "You got yourself a deal." I smiled down at her. "And can I tell you what I want when I win?" I grinned. "If you win." She corrected smiling. "_If_ I win, I want you to.. lets see _so_ many fantasies.." I trailed off and she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay- I got it. If I win, you cant leave my arms tomorrow- at all." She giggled and buried her face into my chest, kissing me. "If I win.." She whispered against my chest. "I don't even know what I want.." She sighed. "I already got it.." I chuckled and swatted her bottom. "Think babe, you have to want something.." I encouraged her. "Okay.." She sighed heavily. "I want to go out." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I want you and the boys to take me, and the girls out to the bike pub you all have grown to love so much."

I groaned, that was the _last_ place I wanted to take my beautiful wife. "Oh! And I want to wear your biker jacket." She giggled, smirking. "Hey- thats _two_ things." I laughed. "Please?" She looked up at me with the most cutest face.. damn her. "Fine.." I sighed. She jumped back out of my arms, and held her hand out. "Edward Masen, you've got yourself a deal." I chuckled, and pulled her into me, hugging her closely. "Your such a dork, Bella Masen- but I love you for it."


	4. New Start

**Disclaimer: Some idea's were taken from Stephanie Meyer's; Breaking Dawn. None of the ideas or characters are mine! Sadly, wish Edward was. **

* * *

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**New Start.**

Last night was the most amazing night of my life, no doubt about it. It as the best. We made love all night long. I cant even describe it. The way her small body squirmed under mine. The way her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her, _or_ the way she screamed my name.

But of course, we had the bet too. Who could go the longest. I was, and still am, very well aware that we made that bet last _night_. But, Bella said it would last one _day_. A day is twenty four hours. And to my lack of math calculations, it's been about say, six hours? She had no idea what she was getting into.

I bet she was exhausted though.. I was an animal last night, I stopped at nothing. We had about twenty rounds, but I stopped counting after twenty point five. So, there was no telling I killed her energy. I wanted to win this bet though, I was pretty motivated. Not that I wouldn't fulfill her request anyways, I mean of course I'd take her out to the bikers club. I swore at the moment we made the bet, that as soon as we'd get home I'd take her there. But what Bella didn't know, couldn't hurt her. Besides.. I like this challenge.

I awoke to the most beautiful site ever, you have _no_ idea. The bed sheets were twisted around us, my left arm was flung over my face, while my right was wrapped around Bella.

Bella.

Jesus Christ she was really something. Her body laid atop of mine, her head rested against my chest. Her long mahogany hair was spread out around her, and my chest. Her small arm rested on my chest while her other was rested on my shoulder. Damn. I definitely had a trophy wife, I couldn't wait to show her off, and how she belonged to me. But most importantly, how much I loved her.

I pulled my arm off my face and wrapped it around her, stroking the small of her back. I glanced over at the clock to see it was already ten in the morning. Not that bad, I wasn't a morning person, but I think Bella was going to change that. She stirred above me, and slowly raised her head off my chest. She turned at looked at me, and she groaned. "Good morning beautiful." I chuckled. She winced and laid back on my chest. "Morning."She mumbled, she clearly wasn't a morning person. "I love you." I smiled, stroking her hair. "I love you too." She smiled, and turned to look at me, her small fingers drew circles on my chest, making my heart flutter.

"Is someone sore?" I traced my finger around her plump bottom lip, it was swollen from my kisses. "A little, but it was well worth it." She whispered, slightly wincing as she moved up some. My eyes widened when more of her bare chest pressed against mine. She ran her fingers into my hair, smiling. "How about you?" I dropped my hand from her face, and stroked her collarbone. "No babe." I winked. "It's ashame you lost though." She giggled, my eyes widened. "Lost?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No sweetheart, the bets not over, hasn't been twenty four hours." I tapped her nose. She pouted, but recovered. "Fine."

"_Fine_" I mimicked her, flipping us over. I gave her a chaste kiss before I let my lips leave a trail of kisses down to the valley of her chest. I let my arms wrap around under her, arching her up, so that she could be closer to me. "I intend on winning that bet, Bella." I let my lips linger against the flesh of her neck. "So do I." She giggled. "Is that so?" I straddled her waist, and began tickling her sides.

"No Edward, stop!" She giggled squirming away from my arms. I didn't want to let her go, I loved holding onto her, dammit. "Babe I have to shower." Bella chuckled, looking up at me, smiling. "Lets share; we can save water." I winked, she shook her head. "I'll meet you downstairs, Edward." She smiled warmly and kissed my cheek. And that was the end of that discussion. I let her out of my arms, with great effort and watched her grab her bathroom bag, and shut the bathroom door behind her. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Masen!" I called after her, I heard her muffled laughter behind the closed door. "I intend to take my time!" She called back teasingly. "I'm sore!"

I grinned and charged towards the door, only to discover that she locked it. Ugh. "You are _so_ lucky it's locked!" I growled as I heard the water of her bath running, and I groaned. "Bella.." I sighed. That was the number one thing I wanted to do right now, be with her, be in there with her, taking a bath. She was torturing me, and she knew it. Little devil. "Yes, Edward?" I heard her enter the water and I felt the bulge in my pants tighten. _Calm down Edward.. _"Let me in, babe.. _please._" I begged, I couldn't help myself, who could?

She sighed, and I heard her footsteps enter towards the door, her bare feet smacking against the tile, and I stepped back. She poked her head out, her beautiful brown hair bouncing against her shoulder. She sighed, and hissed at me. "Can't you leave me alone for twenty minutes so I can take a bath?" She smiled playfully. _Devil, devil, devil._

I growled, my fingers darting to the door knob, as I pulled the door open forcefully. I stood there glaring at the goddess before me; at least I didn't have to strip. No time was waisted. I pulled her roughly into my arms, and walked over towards the steamy bath, settling both of us in; Bella sitting in my lap. Her back rested against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. The scent of her hair was amazing, fucking amazing.

"You know what?" She she mumbled, slightly wincing. "Whats that love?" I stroked her arm. "I quit." My eyes widened. "What do you mean love?" She sighed and turned to face me. "The bet, I quit. I'm sorry- I'm just, so _sore_. Your right, you _can_go all night. I was wrong, I'm sorry.." She kissed my cheek. "Bella-" She cut me off. "I'm sorry for calling you Dr. Jerkoff." I chuckled. "Bella.." She opened her mouth to continue but I pressed my finger against her soft lips. "Bella, it's okay. I'm sorry for letting my ego talk." I smiled, but she slightly frowned. She turned around, and I grinned.

"You know.." I said as I started washing her arms. "I was going to take you to the club anyways." I whispered in her ear, and she squealed and turned around. "Really?!" She smiled. "Really. I have yet to show you off." I saw the blush rush to her cheeks, and smiled. "How long are we staying?" She asked. "As long as you'd like." I kissed her shoulder. "Just a week, please Edward? I cant wait to start my life with you. Besides I don't need a fancy island so we can have sex-" I kissed her with all the passion in me, she moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing against me.

She pulled away breathless smiling. "Sweetheart, we can go home whenever you want." We could go home tomorrow, I wouldn't care. It wouldn't stop me from doing anything I'd want to do anyways. "Just a few more days then?" She asked. "If that's what you want." I chuckled, splashing her. "Edward!" She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck. When we finished washing each other, I found myself getting a bit _excited_. Thankfully Bella took care of that, and little water was being splashed around.

We finished our _bath_, and toweled each other dry. She giggled running into the bedroom jumping on the bed, with me falling atop of her. Lets just say, if we had another bet, I'd win.

But I gotta say; the island was amazing. The sex was fanominal. I mean, that's all we did. Sure we went snorkeling, and went for walks on the beach, ate, slept.. the usual- but with sex included. God. We didn't even care if we were sore anymore, the pain was worth every bit, and I think she felt the same way. There wasn't one object in the house I didn't take her on; or an object she didn't scream my name in pleasure on.

Ha, I was the man. We weren't disappointed when we both started getting bored of island, and homesick. I mean, the island was great and beautiful, dont get me wrong.. but all we did on it was sex. Why stay when we can do that at home? In our new house? Right? Right. So we both decided it's about time to head home, and start our lives together.

So here we were about a week later, sitting at the airport waiting for our flight. Our honeymoon wasn't as long as we thought I'd be.. or how long it should be, (I think) but we both were getting homesick. We both wanted to see our friends, and family. So we both agreed that it'd be time to go home.

"Thank you." She whispered sliding onto my lap. We dropped off our luggage so all we had was Bella's purse, and a carry on. "For what?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, kissing the back of her head. "For giving me the greatest honeymoon ever." She smiled, before giving me a short sweet kiss. She pulled away sniffling. "I loved it, and I love you." She cried a little, and I wiped away the tears gently. "Don't cry." I whispered smiling. "I love you too."

At that exact moment, our flight was called and Bella slowly climbed off my lap. She bent down, slightly wincing, and I chuckled. "I'll get them sweetheart." I smiled and bent down ignoring my slight pain, picking up the carry on and her purse. "Thank you. Your amazing." She kissed my cheek, and linked her arm with mine. Of course we couldn't go anywhere without Bella getting checked out, and without me giving death glares. But like before, she stopped dead in her tracks, and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me passionately in the middle of the airport. I loved how she let me show everyone that she belonged to me.

The flight was short, just as short as the way here. Throughout the flight Bella and I flirted shamelessly. Some of the passangers started to get annoyed with Bella's giggeling. "Shh babe." I chuckled wrapping my arm around her shoulder; she sunk into me and buried her face into my chest chuckling. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Try and be quiet." I chuckled. "Well maybe if you wouldn't make me laugh, or tickel me I wouldnt laugh." She hissed back in a chuckling whisper.

When we landed we gathered our luggage, and Bella offered to push the cart with me pushing behind her. "I'm glad to be home." She smiled. "Your my home, but yeah.." I shrugged behind her. "I'm glad to be home." She chuckled. "Your so biased." I smiled and shook my head. "Nah. Just honest." I kissed her cheek. "There's a difference.

The limo waited for us out front, with the same driver, holding a sign saying _Masen_. I smiled and lead Bella to the car, and we greeted the driver before climbing inside. Bella snuggled closer to me, eventually sitting on my lap, as the limo began to move. "You should go ahead and give them a call and let them know where on our way home." I smiled, stroking her hair, I pulled out the cell phone from my front pocket and passed it to her.

"Who should I call?" She asked sleepily. "How about your dad?" I cradled her in my arms, she nodded dialing the numbers before bringing the phone up ot her ear. She laid back against me into the seat, while I stared out the window. "Hi dad- yeah it's me." She giggled. "Yes we're fine. Hey dad- listen, we're on our way home now, yeah now." She smiled and looked at me. "It was wonderful, very relaxful." I smiled and stroked her back. "We're on our way home now, yes.." She sighed, and laid all her weight against me. "I promise dad, we'll come visit as soon as possible. Yes- I'll be sure to get some sleep as soon as I get home." She smiled. "Okay dad. I love you. Bye."

"All settled?" I asked, taking the phone from her palm placing it in my pocket. She nodded, her eyes slowly closing. "Sleep sweetheart, I'll wake you when we get home." I kissed her nose. It didn't take long for her breathing to deepen. She had a small smile on her face while she slept. Throughout the remainder of the ride home, she'd sometimes whisper my name in her sleep. "Mmm.. Edward.." She giggled. I grinned. My wife, (I have yet to get used to that. Beautiful.) hasn't changed at all.

When we arrived to our new home, I grinned. I couldn't wait for her to see it. By the looks of it, it was complete. The sunset rested behind the house, giving it a glow. Bella was going to love it. I placed Bella softly to the side, and with my luck she didn't stirr, she must've been exhausted. The driver helped me carry the bags inside the house, placing them off to the side. On our way back out he commented the home, saying it was remarkable, and that my wife would surely love it. I agreed.

I climbed back into the limo and pulled Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest. I thanked our driver once again, tipping him double than I did the first time. We exchanged our goodbyes before he drove off. The second he was out of site Bella stirred in my arms and I smiled down at my angel. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me sweetly. "Hello." Her voice was slightly hoarse. Bella rubbed her eyes before looking behind me. "Where are we?" She asked. "Home." I smiled. "Home?" Her eyes widened, as she jumped awake, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Edward! What's that?!" She shrieked, glancing at the house then back at me. "Our home, sweetheart." I grinned from ear to ear. My heart stopped when I saw how happy she was. "Oh Edward.." She sighed, she turned to look at me and she had tears streaming down her face. I chuckled and wiped her tears away. "I love you, please don't cry." She giggled, and sighed. "Your too good for me.. I love you." I shook my head. "It's the other way around Bella." Before she could say anything I pulled her closer to me, and I kissed her passionately, and slowly; just to show how much I truly loved her.

When I felt the need to breathe I slowly pulled away, my forehead rested against hers. "Would you like to see the inside?" She nodded in excitement. Bella went to jump out of my arms, but I tightened them around her. "Not so fast Bella." I winked. "You don't have to carry me.." I walked towards the house, and when I reached the front door I stopped. "You can say that all your want, I'll _always _carry you everywhere." I smiled and stroked her cheek. "So get used to it, Mrs. Masen." I tapped her nose. She smiled at me sweetly and looked back towards the door.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, kissing her cheek, she nodded. I opened the door with my free hand, and I instantly heard Bella gasp beside me. "Oh Edward! It's beautiful! I love it!" She squealed as I took a step into the living room. By the looks of it, my family and friends finished up everything. Thank God, it was pretty damn stressful all these months. She jumped out of my arms, and began walking around. I closed the door, and began to walk behind her. "I'm glad you like it." I smiled following her. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't like it. I love it." She snapped. I raised my hands in defense and took a few steps closer to her. "How long has this been going on?" She continued asking, taking steps back from me, I smiled. "And how much did all this cost?" I shrugged, and pulled her roughly against me. "Edward.." She hissed. "Bella.." I mimicked her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Don't give me that bullshit." My eye's widened. I said those words back in high school all the time, eventually she started saying it too. "I'll give you whatever you want." I hissed. She shook her head. "I'm serious Mrs. Masen, I intend on spoiling you." She growled, and I laughed at her. :I hate it when you spoil me." She mumbled. "Yeah?" I asked, she nodded. "Well too damn bad." With that said I threw her over my shoulder, and began stalking towards our bedroom. Bella giggled and squirmed under me, kicking out her legs, causing me to spank her bottom.

Her back bounced back against the mattress and she smiled hugely. "Your amazing, this home is beautiful, I cant believe its ours." She sighed. "Only the best for you angel." I kissed her nose. "I love you, and I only want to make you happy." I stroked her hair. "Edward.." She sighed. "_You _make me happy." Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "That's good to know." I smirked. "Yes, it is. You know what else is good to know?  
" She raised an eyebrow at me giggling. "What's that?" I smiled, tugging on the waistband of her sweatpants. (We dressed comfortable on the travel home. Her rule.) "Your the _only _man that-" I put my finger on her lips cutting her off, smiling. "I'm the only man that ever fucked you." Her eyes widened, and she swatted my arm. "Edward!" I chuckled, I loved it when she blushed madly. "What?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was having an empathy." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, God that was tempting. "I'm sorry sweetheart." I gave her a peck on the lips. "I should've said 'I'm the only man that fucked you, and will ever fuck you.'" I teased.

"Edward!" She groaned. "You know it's true, no one else can have you but me." I winked, pulling down her sweatpants. "Now why couldn't you say it that way, hm?" She rolled her eyes. "Because." I kissed her. "I." I kissed her again. "Have." Kiss. "A." Kiss. "Sailor." Kiss. "Mouth." By then she was smiling, and I threw her sweatpants across the room. "Oh, I love the white thong." I placed a kiss on her lower pelvis, and I smelt her arousal, I felt my eyes roll at the back of my head. "Really?" I looked up at her to see the beautiful blush appear on her cheeks. "Yes." I kissed her. "Yes I do." I smiled.

I pretty much rused the foreplay. I needed her right then and there. The bulge in my pants had been throbbing since I carried her in the house. I had us naked before Bella even had the slightest chance to moan my name. Her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to her, and her hands raked up and down my back.

"Edward.." She moaned, raising her hips to meet my thrusts. "Yes angel?" I smiled down at her, brushing the hair out of her face. How did I get so lucky? Being stuck with an angel? What did I do to deserve her? Her eyes were closed and she bit down on her swollen, plump lips, hissing. "Oh, Edward!" She moaned yet again, I loved it when she did that. I continued thrusting faster inside her, as my skin slapped against hers, making her scream my name in pleasure. "That's the spot." I mumbled to myself, all she could do is nod. I swung her leg over my shoulder, sinking myself deeper inside her as I hit her sweet spot, causing her to pull and tug at my hair. "Edward! I'm close." She chanted over and over during my thrusts. I grunted, and after two more thrusts she came, and I followed; collapsing beside her.

When we caught our breath, I pulled her closer to me, and she rested her head on my chest; drawling circles with her small finger. I pulled the bed sheets over us, and stroked her bare shoulder. "I plan on doing this on everything and anything in this house." I kissed her head. "Just to warn you." I chuckled hoarsely. "I cant argue with that, she laughed. "We should visit them tomorrow. Suprise them." Bella whispered in the darkness of the room. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was well into the night already. "Sounds good to me, they'll be surprised to see us." I kissed her bare shoulder. "I miss them.." Bella sighed. "I don't." I chuckled. "Edward.." Bella sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry babe, I'd rather have you moan my name, then hear Emmett bitch about something." I laughed. "I'm sure you would." Bella kissed the center of my chest.

"You know.." Bella rolled over so that she was laying on top of me, and I felt every inch of her press against me. _Every inch."_I could go a couple rounds.." She said in the most seductive voice ever, as she was running her fingers through my hair. She didn't have to tell me twice. I rolled us over so that I was hoovering above her, hoisting my weight on my arms which were on either side of her head. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You know, I doubt we'll ever be sexually frustrated." She said randomly, as I began to assault her neck with kisses. "Never." I kissed her throat. "I would never let that happen, Bella." I pulled away from her neck to glance down at her. "I plan on taking you at least three times a day." As I spoke her eyes widened. "Three times?" She said almost terrified, I nodded. "Edward.." I cut her off with a kiss. I pulled away and smirked. "Would you prefer more? I wouldn't mind.."She sighed heavily, and shook her head chuckling. "Oh Edward, you are so absurd." I grinned down at her, and stroke her cheek. "You love me for it. I cant wait to show you off." I kissed her nose. "I'm not that great-" I put my palm over her mouth. "Don't give me that bullshit." I sighed. "You are the most beautiful creature on this planet, and I'm sorry to say that you married a scumbag." I teased. "Your stuck with me, and that means you have to deal with my ego too, so _please_ don't ruin it for me."

"I love you so much.." She said through her giggles. "Now, can you please take me?.." She bit her lip, like she was embarrassed or something. I positioned myself at her entrance and smiled at her eagerness. "Of course Mrs. Masen, I'll fuck you.." I smirked teasingly I entered inside of her. "Of course." I said again, smiling. She rolled her eyes, and soon smiled too.


	5. Welcome Home

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**Welcome Home.**

"Wake up sweetheart." My angel cooed in my ear. I smiled, half awake, wrapping my arms around her small body; which was resting atop of mine. I groaned and she chuckled, kissing the hollow beneath my ear. "Sleep well I take it?" She placed a firm kiss on my cheek. I sighed and opened my eyes to almost gasp in awe, she always surprised me. She was _always_ gorgeous. "With you, I always do." My voice was so raspy. I mean the way she was now straddling my waist giving me a glorious view; made me excited, a bit. Besides, she woke me up from a great dream.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She ran her small hands up and down my chest smiling, before leaning down to give me a chaste kiss. "Pancakes." Kiss. "Waffles." Kiss. "Orange juice." Kiss. "You." Kiss. She pulled away smiling. "Edward.." She giggled. "Don't you Edward me." I rolled us over, smiling down at my _wife_. "Edward. Edward. Edward." She giggled. "I love it when you say my name, Bella." My lips assaulted her neck, down to her collarbone, as I made my way under the bedsheets. I kissed my way down her angel soft body, and she squirmed against me. "Edward.." She giggled. "Stop it. _Please._" She rolled over away from me, and I made my way back up to face her.

"Okay.." I sighed. "But you owe me then.." I kissed her tenderly. "Later tonight." I whispered against her lips. "I'm happy to be home, and with you." She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her. "I am too. Today's the first day of many years to come; to show you off." I kissed her nose, she rolled her eyes. "Okay Miss Masen, a shower is in order." I stroked her cheek. "Mmm a shower sounds great." I smiled and rolled off the bed, snaking my arms under her legs, and back. "Oh Edward.. your going to make me get used to this." She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck, as I made my way into the large master bathroom. "I want you to get used to it." I kissed her neck.

We took our shower, using any excuse to touch each other. She wouldn't stop laughing when I got soap in my eye.. guess things never really changed. She helped me though I guess.. while laughing. She was lucky I loved her laugh so much. She looked beautiful with her face flushed, her pearly teeth exposed. Sometimes she'd even snort when she was running short on breath. That's when I teased her. "You oinker." I teased tickeling her. "Edward!" She ran into the bedroom. "Stop!" She crashed down onto the bed, with me ontop of her. "I'm not.." She weezed for air. "an oinker!" I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course not sweetheart, you could never be." I kissed her tenderly so she'd believe me. "Your a swan." I mumbled against her lips. "My swan." I chuckled, she smiled, and before you know it, she started laughing, again.

After I got dressed she kicked me out of my own bedroom so she could get changed, without me touching her.. Damn woman. I made my way downstairs, to my stocked refridgerator. Yes, I actually made arrangements for my parents to go grocery shopping for us. I decided to make pancakes, or microwave them at least. I wasn't much of a cook, but for Bella I'd learn.

"Mmm smells good." Bella walked in smiling. I stood by the counter washing up my hands, when she wrapped her hands around my waist, kissing my back; through my clothes. "I hope you like pancakes." I turned around in her arms, lifting her up placing her atop of the island's counter. "Edward.." She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yes, angel?" I nuzzled her neck. "Your pancakes are going to burn." She kicked my ass. "Shit!" I turned around and quickly opened the microwave, saving our breakfast. I turned around and grinned, while Bella just shook her head, jumping off the counter. "Your something." She laughed.

"So whats the plan for today?" She asked nibbling on my work of art. (Pancakes) "Well we could visit the parents.. then-" Her eyes brightened. "Rosalie-Emmett-Alice-Jasper?!" I smiled. "Breathe Bella." She smiled. "Oh I've missed them all so much.." She sighed, getting out of her seat plopping herself down on my lap. "So.. I hope you didn't forget your promise." She straddled herself on my lap. "Of course not Bella." I wrapped my arms around her, placing a kiss on her throat. "I promise, I'll take you as soon as I can, I'll talk about it with Emmett and Jasper, and we can all go." She was smiling widly before I finished my sentence, she looked like an adorable little girl who woke up on Christmas morning. It only made my heart sing to know that it was because of _me_.

"You look beautiful by the way." I said, following her out the door. It was well into the early afternoon, and we decided to stop at my parents first. Since Bella only called Charlie yesterday, she decided to pay him a visit later in the week. She only wanted to call her mother for today. (Which is plenty enough, Renee is pretty.. excentric I guess.) "Thank you." She blushed, walking towards the passanger side of the Volvo. It was cold today, and I didn't want my Bella to catch a cold, for a stupid Harley.

_Stupid_. To think I never would've said that back in my high school days. Well, as I got older, so did the love of Harley's. Don't get me wrong I still loved it; it's just that, I've grown to love more _important_ things, like my wife, Bella Masen.

The ride to my parents house was about a twenty minute drive, and Bella and I seemed to enjoy every moment of it. "Bella.." I chuckled. "Yes?" She kissed my cheek. "I cant drive with you doing that." I hissed, I bit my lip so hard, it was probably white. Her hand squeezed my thigh. "I'm sorry Edward.." She whispered in my ear before gently nibbling my ear lobe, and grinding it between her teeth. "I'm not." I growled. She giggled. "Good." She pulled away and sat back into her seat, and I groaned missing the warmth of her sweet breath against me.

"We're here!" She turned her torso to face me and smiled brightly. I pulled into an all too familiar driveway. Before I even parked my parents were running out to us, well my _mom_. Bella hopped out of the car in a blink of an eye and ran into my mothers arms. "Hi mom.." I laughed and waved at her. "Oh.." She rolled her eyes and shifted Bella to the other side of her, cradeling her. Esme opened her arms wide, and I smiled and hugged my mother and my wife. "I've missed you both like none other." She smiled and kissed both of our foreheads.

"Why isn't it Mr. and Mrs. Masen." Carlisle smiled. I hugged him, before he pulled Bella into an embrace. "Welcome home." He smiled. "It's been pretty quiet without you around here Edward." He elbowed me chuckling. "Oh stop it." Esme playfully swatted his shoulder. "Come!" She gestured us towards the house. "Come inside." I took Bella's hand and she leaned into me, I smiled at her and blew her a kiss walking behind my parents towards the house. "Edward.." She giggled, in a whisper, swatting my hand away from her ass. "What?" I mouthed. She shook her head and giggled.

"Here we are." Esme smiled, as we entered the living room. My parents took a seat on the sofa, while I sat myself down on the love seat. "Umph." Bella huffed as I pulled her onto my lap. She turned to scold me, but I was surprised when I saw her blushing. I gave her a playful wink before she turned to face my parents. "So how have you been? How does married life treat you?" Carlisle joked. "Good.." Bella smiled. We both knew it was more than _good_, and I think my parents did too; but they were smart enough to keep their mouth shut. They were married they know what its like.

"Well thats wonderful to hear." Esme cooed. "I'm so happy for you both. You know, Bella; Edward has changed _so_ much since he's met you." She smiled, she was on the verge of tears. "I know." Bella turned to smile at me. "He brings the best out in me." She kissed my nose and turned around. "Oh.." Esme sighed heavily. "Now, now Esme. No crocodile tears." He wrapped an arm around her soothing her. "I'm sorry." Esme chuckled wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you both." Bella smiled. "I'm happy too." She lightened the mood, making Esme chuckle. "Give us grandchildren soon." Carlisle said. Bella looked back at me and smiled. I felt my eyes widen. "We will." She smiled brightly, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen her give to me. She was practically glowling.

We ate dinner at my parents house, while Bella cooed about our honeymoon, with Esme listening intently smiling the whole time. I was glad that my adoptive mother and my wife got along so well.. a little too well; but Carlisle assured it was nothing to worry about. I hoped he was right. It was well into dusk when Bella dragged me out to the car hand in hand, waving my parents off. "Comeback anytime." Esme smiled. "Bye kids, drive safe _Edward_." Carlisle said.

"That was nice." Bella smiled at me, stroking my thigh. "It was." I turned to smile at her, she giggled and turned in her seat. Bella grew silent well into the ride back towards Rosalie's. Emmett and Rose were the first of all of us to get married, followed by Jasper and Pixie. Not to mention how spoiled Rose was, Jasper and I always made fun of her for it.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" I stroked her arm, grabbing it in my palms. She looked at me and smiled, as my thumb stroked her soft skin. "Nothing." She blushed shaking her head. _Oh it was definintly something._ I thought. I smirked and kissed her palm. "Bella sweetheart, _please_ tell me." I asked in a smooth voice; the one I knew she couldn't resist. "Nothing. You'll think it's stupid." She took her hand away from my grasp, and sighed. "Bella.." I growled. "Okay, okay." She blushed, and mumbled something. "I'm deaf babe." I chuckled lightly. She smiled and took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about what Carlisle said, she shrugged. "Oh." I sighed. "Bella ignore Carlisle you dont have to-" She chuckled. "I want to.. Edward.."

I pulled up to Emmett's and Rose's home, and stepped out the car, to open the door for her. "You.." It took me the trip of helping her out of the car to comprehend what she said. "You do?" I asked, taking her a hand. She smiled brightly and blushed. "Bella? What is it?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her. "Well.. I havent.. well _you know_." She hugged me and buried her face into my chest. My eyes widened and I smiled. "Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her, and squeezed her close against me. "_Really?_ Your pregnant?" She pulled away and bit her lip. "Yes.." She said in a small voice. "Bella!" I picked her up and kissed her. "Bella! That's amazing! Oh Bella.." I laughed, and twirled her around. "Edward!" She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

When I set her down to her feet she pulled away to look at me. "So.." She sighed. "So, your not mad?" She bit her lip nervously. "Bella.." I cupped her soft, red cheek in my hand. "How can I be _mad_, when I'm so _happy_?" I kissed her slowly, passionatly, just to show her how happy I was. When I pulled away she was smiling, and panting. "Well.. that's good news." She giggled and kissed my nose. "Of course it's good news!" I gave her a chaste kiss, tightening my arms around her. She smiled sweetly at me. Wow, she was so damn beautiful when she smiled at me that way, a picture of it couldn't last longer than this feeling. "I don't know about you.." I took her hand in mine and lead her towards the house. "but I think your going to make the most beautiful and best mother in the world." I gushed.

I knocked at the door, and she looked at me. "Do you think so?" I nodded furiously. "Of course." Right then and there the door opened with a very, _very_ happy Pixie, and Rose. "BELLA!" They shrieked in unison. They pulled her away from me, and dragged her into their living room. Just then two heads popped from the corner, my long time brothers. "Well look who's back." Jasper laughed, shaking my hand. "Hey guys." I smiled all too widely. "Hey Edward!" Emmett pulled me into a massive bear hug, and Jasper joined, soon tackeling us into the couch. Guess we are never too old for rough housing.

"Emmett McCarthy!" Rose scolded. Emmett jumped back. "Jasper!" Pixie laughed. "Sorry Rose." I laughed brushing the wrinkles out of my shirt. "Sorry, the couch is designer, right?" Jasper joked sitting beside Pixie. I walked over towards Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I sat down, pulling Bella straight into her lap, stroking her stomach. _My child.._

"So, tell me." Alice jumped in her seat. "How was it?!" She giggled. "Alice.." Jasper hissed. "No, really? Whatcha do?" Alice smiled. "_Alice."_ Jasper hissed. "No, I mean besides _that_." I glanced over at Bella and kissed her reddened cheeks. "Oh wow." Emmett chuckled. "_Please_ tell me you two did something productive." I glared at him. "Of course we did, and to answer your question Alice, it was wonderful." Alice smiled. "Lovely thats all I wanted to hear." She patted my knee.

"Somethings different about Bella." Rose narrowed her eyes at my wife playfully. _Yes, something was different. She was carrying my child._ "W-what do you mean?" Bella said, I could hear the hesitance in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, kissing the nape of her neck. "Definintly." Pixie jumped in. "Bella has a motherly glow." Rose smiled. "And how would you know that?" Jasper said. "Because, Rose has one too." Emmett smiled. "What?" I chuckled. "I'm pregnant." Rose smiled. "I knew it!" Pixie literally jumped out of her seat smiling. "I knew you were! Why didn't you tell me!" Rose shrugged blushing; she'd make a beautiful mother, no where near Bella though. "I don't know." Rosalie shrugged. "I guess we were waiting for the right time." Emmett smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "Congradulations." Bella smiled. "Yes. Congradulations." I smiled. "Congradulations." Jasper and Alice smiled.

"So that brings us back my accusation, Bella." Rose smiled. Bella turned to throw me a 'can I tell' glance and I stroked her bottom lip with my finger. "Bella's expecting." I smiled. "What?!" Emmett smiled wide. "You heard me. Bella's pregnant." I said, Bella sunk into my lap, leaning her back against my chest. "Oh I feel left out!" Pixie slumped back into the couch. "Congradulations though." She smiled. "Alice honey, you wont be left out much longer." Jasper cooed. "Congradulations then." Rosalie stood up and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm pretty excited." Bella smiled. "Come here squirt." Emmett opened his arms out and hugged Bella. "I'm gonna be an uncle." Jasper laughed. "Twice." Bella and Rose said together. "Oh boy." Jasper joked wiping his forehead, and sank back into the couch, Pixie wrapping up against him.

"How far along are you Rose?" Bella asked. "About, three months." She smiled, taking her seat back beside Emmett. Bella sat back in my lap, and smiled. "How about you Bella?" Bella chuckled. "Well.. a few weeks." The blush on her face was lovely. "Of _course_." Emmett winked, and I rolled my eyes. "So what's life been like with us gone?" Bella asked. "Well.. nothing new really." Jasper shrugged. "I wanna go out tonight." Emmett projected randomly. "Where?" Pixie jumped up, oh shit. "The club." The club! "That'd be great, I've been wanting to take Bella there." Emmett stood up. "It's settled then." He pointed to Rose and Bella. "No drinking for either of you." For once, bitchpatch was serious. "We know, we know." Rose raised her hands in defense. "No way." Bella shook her head.

"Fabulous!" Pixie smiled. "Come on ladies, there is work to be done!" She shooed them upstairs, and Bella threw me a frantic glance. "You'll be okay." I smiled, she nodded and giggled climbing up the stairs. "Make me sexy Alice!" I heard Bella laugh, it was good to know that after all these years we were just as close, if not closer. "Well.. theres nothing really for us to do.." Jasper sighed still sitting on the couch. "Cant smoke." Emmett mumbled. "Cant drink." I added. "But _we_ can." Jasper smirked. "Remember how drunk we used to get? Oh shit _especially_ Edward." Emmett elbowed me. "No guys, I'm not drinking tonight, you know how it is over there." They shrugged. "A couple drinks couldn't hurt." I sighed heavily. "Three tops." I growled. "Okay, that sounds good, for _now_."

An hour passed as we sat on the couch doing.. _nothing_. I mean there was a re-run of a football game that was guarenteed Emmett already saw. But I have no fuckin' idea how I lasted, but I was glad to hear the girls coming down the stairs. All I could think was_ finally!_ We jumped off the couch and I don't know about them, but I almost passed out at the sight of Bella. She wore dark blue jeans, with red heels. God, that was the sexiest thing I've ever saw; the way those jeans just hugged each and every curve she had. My gaze traveled up further, she wore a white tanktop, with her hair hung down in loose curls. The way she smiled at me, made my heart skip a beat. "Hi.." She spoke sheepishly, my Bella.

"Go.." Rose whispered, pushing her forward. Pixie and Rose looked great too, but man my Bella.. _wow_. I charged up to her, and pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionatly. "Okay guys lets go already." Emmett said. I pulled away and stroked my wifes face. "God, you look absolutly beautiful.." I sighed, my breath caught in my throat. Bella blushed a beautiful shade of red. "I'm going to step on necks tonight." I kissed her cheek as I ushered her out the door. We trailed behind the others climbing into Emmetts monster jeep. _Yes_, he still had that thing, Rose was keeping it running. If it wasn't for her then I don't know what Emmett would've done. The jeep was his life, aside from Rose.

When we arrive to the biker bar, the place was packed. I had to keep Bella close, we practically had to squeeze through the crowd. The music was playing, and girls were dancing on the bar, with men giving cat calls. To think _I _was one of those men many years ago.. wow. I've changed so much.. all because of my wife. The thought of it all was so over-whemling, it could've brought me to tears; but thats not what I was here for tonight. I was here to have a good time with my friends and wife. But most of all, I was here to show off the love of my life.

"Come on Jazzy lets get a drink." Pixie pulled Jasper further into the crowd towards the bar. "We'll be right here!" He called over the heads of people, while being dragged by his wife. "Well.. uh Rose and I are gonna go play some pool." Emmett called over the music. Rose hugged Bella and kissed her cheek, whispering something to her causing Bella to blush, for the fiftith time tonight. I could never get bored of it. "Later Bells!" Emmett shouted, dragging Rose behind him.

"And then there were two." I whispered in her ear, bringing my arms around her. "Couldn't say I didn't see it coming." She smiled, swaying her hips against mine, it was the best feeling in the world. Her warmth pressed against mine. My grip around her tightened. "Do you like it?" She nodded. "It looks like a fun place." A new song came on, and the crowd began to dance, creating a jam packed dance floor. "Do you like this song?" I chuckled, kissing the hollow beneath her ear, she nodded. Her hips swayed to the beat, and I followed her the best I could.

After about ten songs of some serious grinding, Rose and Pixie appeared out of no where and snatched my wife away from me. I walked over towards the bar to see Emmett, and Jasper ordering some shots. "Eyyy Edwardddddo." Jasper slurred. "Drink it up." A sober Emmett chuckled and passed me a shot of Jack Daniels, which I happily accepted, it was all time favorite drink. Emmett was always able to handle his liquor better than the both of us, probably because he was a giant. "Oh shit! Look at that brunette!" I heard various cat calls, and whistles. "That blonde is really something too!" Emmett snapped his head at me, and I shrugged looking around. We both then came across the girls dancing on the opposite end of the bar. Emmett looked over my shoulder to see that Jasper was long gone, already standing under Pixie.

"Hell no!" Emmett and I said, storming through the crowd, pushing stupid little horny guys out of the way. Don't get me wrong, but I loved how Bella moved.. but only _I _was allowed to see her do such things. I guess you could say I was, still am, a little bit possessive over whats truly mine, like Bella was, is.

Emmett and I stopped underneath our wives, and threw up glares at them. But all Bella did was wink at me, and turn around, shaking her ass. "Bella Masen! Get your ass down here now!" I shouted over the music, she dropped down low, and winked at me. "This is for you, Edward." She kissed my cheek, causing the crowd of men to go wild, thinking they actualy had a chance. Stupid drunks couldn't even see the glistening wedding ring on her finger. Dumb pricks. I didn't even bother glancing over at Emmett, he most likely had it worse, anyways.

So, I let my wife dance. I figured as long as I was under her, no one would touch her, like I'd let them anyways. "Edward, I want to come down now." She called down at me." I nodded, and thought _Thank God_. She jumped into my waiting arms, and kissed me. I set her down on her feet, not letting her move her lips away from mine. Her small arms wrapped around my neck, while mine around her lower back, pushing her against me. I pulled away breathless smiling at her. "I love you, so much Edward." She smiled, kissing my chin. "Thank you for bringing me here tonight." I smiled down at my little angel. "I love you more than life itself, Isabella; and your welcome." She giggled and turned, presisng her back against my chest, as we watched Pixie and Alice finish up the last song.

I decided, that _now_ would be the perfect time. "Where are you going?" Bella tugged my arm. "Nowhere, stay here." I kissed her cheek. As Jasper and Emmett were helping the girls get off the bar, I climbed up, and stood up facing the crowd of people. "Give me a mic." I asked the bartender, who was covered in biker tatoo's. He nodded and passed me a microphone. "Edward Masen! You the man!" I heard someone in the crowd yell. I got a couple more shout out's before I actually started talking.

"Hey guys." I chuckled. "What a night!" I got a couple shouts, and whistles. "I have to be drunk.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Because I wouldn't be doing this." I looked at my family in the crowd, all with big smiles, except for Bella who looked worried. I winked at her, and I continued. "I got married, a few weeks ago.." The crowd cheered, and the bartender passed me a shot, and I happily took it, gulping it down, before I threw it over my shoulder. "to the most _beautiful_ girl in the world.." I heard aw's from the biker chicks, and smiles from the men. "who's expecting!" The crowd cheered. "I'm not the kind of man who gets wrapped around a girls finger.." The men laughed. "but this girl has got me tied." I shook my head chuckling. "I'm in love with my wife, Bella Masen!" The crowd clapped and cheered. I set the mic down, as I jumped off the bar.

The crowd made a clear path for me as I stormed up to Bella. I pulled her roughly into my arms, causing her to stumble against my chest. My lips crashed down to hers, and her hands snaked up around my neck. My arms wrapped around her tightly, as I lifted her off the floor. The crowd circled around us and clapped, cheering. When I set her back down to her feet, she pressed herself up against me, blushing. The crowd went back to dancing, and drinking, leaving us in our own little moment. "Oh Edward.." She sniffled. "I love you." She smiled. I sighed, and stroked her cheek with my free hand, while my other still gripped her tightly against me. "I love you too, Mrs. Masen." I winked at her. "Kiss me, Edward." She smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice."

I took her in my arms once again and kissed her with all I had. _Yes,_ this definintly was going to be the best _life_ I've ever had. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pressing herself up against me. "Edward, I'm beggining to think your a little biased." She joked, her lips against mine, as she spoke breathlessly. "Dont." Kiss. "Give." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "That." Kiss. "Bull-" Kiss. "Shit." I pressed my lips firmly against hers, silencing her.


	6. Epilogue

**Husband and Wife, Way of Life**

**Epilogue**

Bella and I sat beside our friends- no _family_, at our home, in our backyard. Emmett had Rose in his lap, as always. While Jasper cooked the girl, with Pixie by his side. It was nice today, a simple Sunday; we all had off, and decided to get together, for the second time this week.

"Daddy!" She shrieked running towards me. I smiled, and scooted out of my chair, kneeling with open arms, awaiting for the little bundle to crash into my arms. "Oh daddy!" She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. I stood up and cradeled her close. "Are you playing nice, Nessie?" I kissed her nose.

_Nessie_. We called her. Bella came up with the name Renesmee. The combination of her mother's and mine together, along with her middle name. Carlie, which was the combination of our fathers names. It was unique and different, but most importantly, beautiful; like her mother. Bella. God, I've fallen for her even harder over the years, I swear. I loved her more and more everyday.

I sat back down beside my wife, cradling the laughing bundle in my lap. "Mama can I have some of daddies steak? _Please_?" She leaned forward and smiled brightly, showing the gap of missing teeth. The tooth fairy visited a little _too_ much.

"Of course." Bella smiled. She leaned in beside me, and began cutting my steak into small bite size pieces. "Don't forget to chew sweetheart." I kissed my daughters head.

"Lillian!" Rosalie called. "Yes momma?" Her daughter called from the small sand box, a gift from Bella's mother, Renee. "Come and eat honey." Rose stood, and hissed. "Are you okay hon?" Emmett held her hips guiding her up. "I'm fine." Rose smiled, and stroked her swollen stomach. "He's kicking again." I held out a chair, with my free arm, and pulled it beside me. "Take a seat Rose, I don't want you getting them veins." I smiled, she sighed, and took a seat beside me. "When is he gonna come out Auntie Rose?" Nessie asked. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Nessie." I took a napkin and wiped the steak sauce away from her bright cheeks. Rose smiled, as Emmett squeezed her hand. "Soon, Nessie." Just then little Lillian flung herself into her fathers lap, as he tucked the bib around her neck.

"Daddy?" Nessie turned to face me. "Yes honey?" I did as Emmett, and wrapped her bib around my daughters neck, carefully. "Where do baby's come from?" My eyes widened, and I turned to Bella, who giggled at me. "Babies come from the stork sweetheart." Bella reached across and stroked a stray piece of Nessie's hair behind her ear. "So how come the stork didn't visit us again? Like Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett?" She narrowed her eyes at Bella and I. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out but a croak. Emmett bit his lip to keep from chuckling. "Because," Bella smiled. "we haven't asked him to." I sighed with relief. Bella was a perfect mother. "Oh okay. Well, can you ask him to come? I want a baby brother or sister like Lillian." Nessie smiled at Lillian. I looked at Bella and smiled. "We'll think about it." I kissed Nessie's head. "Hows that sweetheart?" My daughter nodded giggling, and I smiled at my beautiful wife.

I'd like to have a son..

"Okay everyone." Alice appeared with a plate of curly fries, and hamburgers. "Be careful now, it's hot." Jasper set the hamburger Lillian's plate. "Thank you uncle Jazzy!" She giggled. Jasper kissed her head. "Your welcome princess." Alice sat herself down, beside Bella. "How was the doctors, Alice?" Rose asked. "Good." Alice smiled. "How was your visit?" It was Alice and Rose who now had alot in common. Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm about to pop. You know how it is." She drank her juice and waved her hand off, and Alice giggled, stroking her small stomach. "She's going to be so spoiled." She cooed, keeping her eyes on her stomach. "You bet she is." Jasper kissed her small round stomach.

Rose ate her plate of french fries, and I stole one, doubling dipping. "Edward.." She sighed and turned her whole torso around to face me. "After all these years, I still have to scold you on doubling dibbling." She laughed. I shrugged, and smiled. "Sorry Rose." She smiled and turned back around, moving the plate, setting it between the both of us. "And after all these years, your finally sharing?" I laughed. "I think it's about time." Rose smiled.

"Can you believe it?" Bella smiled, her voice became hoarse. "Believe what, Bella?" Emmett asked. "All this.. it seems like it was only yesterday.. at the lunch table." Bella chuckled. The table grew silent, which was the first, probably because Lillian and Nessie were talking quietly among themselves. "Oh I know.. how time flies.." Rose sighed, leaning on Emmett's shoulder. I felt Lillian tug my pants leg, pulling me away from my trail of thought. "Uncle Edward can Nessie come play?" I smiled, and stroked her hair. "Of course." I picked Nessie up and set her down on her feet, and watched as the girls held hands and ran off back towards the sand box. Best gift Renee ever got, kept them real busy.

"It does go by." Alice smiled. "So fast.." Jasper mumbled. "It was amazing though.. those years." I added, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to see two pregnant woman cry.. that would be something I once experienced, never again- well maybe just_ one_ more time.

"To think you three were the _Cold Ones_." Rose chuckled, and Bella snorted. "Now your all changing diapers." Alice giggled. "Very funny Pixie." I smiled, and she shrugged. "Hey.." Emmett chuckled. "We went through our James Dean phase, give us a break." Emmett defended. "Remember how you were once referred to as, bitchpatch?" Jasper bursted out laughing. "You wont _ever_ let that go, will you?" He growled. We all shook our head. "No way."

Rose smiled sweetly, stroking her stomach. "We've all come a long way, especially you two." She smiled at Bella and I. "Yes, that's true." Alice smiled. "Before Bella Edward was a goner." Emmett said lightly. "And I would've been too, if it wasn't for him." Bella looked over at me and smiled. I took her hand in mine, grazing my thumb over her smooth, soft skin. "Saving her saved you, Edward." Rose smiled sweetly at me. "I know." I sighed. "I know."

"Nothings changed though, besides _that_." Jasper laughed. "That's true." Alice said. "Besides soccer games, and parent teacher conferences." Emmett mumbled. Everyone laughed, soon Emmett joined in. "Oh nothings changed." Rose playfully swatted Emmett.

"Were all still friends." Alice smiled. "Even the children will get along." Jasper added. "Hell yeah they will." Emmett smiled. We all turned to see Lillian and Nessie, building a sandcastle, before turning back around chuckling, with a sigh.

Bella smiled and raised her glass of water. "To the years of our wonderful friendship." She smiled brightly at everyone. I raised my glass along with my friends, and wife. "And for plently more to come." I added.


End file.
